The True Monster Here
by Faust De Wilde
Summary: Chara et Sans se battent dans le Hall d'or, mais l'enfant va faire une erreur qui risque de lui coûter cher. Très cher. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. OS.


Okay, donc je sais pas du tout ce que j'ai fait pour avoir cette idée. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. C'est tout ce que je dirais pour cet os.

* * *

Un cri de douleur retentit, se répercutant contre les murs du grand hall d'or, avant qu'un fracas immense ne le suive de peu. L'humain avachit dans les gravats gémissait de douleur, tandis que le petit squelette devant lui arborait un sourire vengeur, dépourvu de toute sympathie.

« Alors, gamin ? T'attends quoi pour me tuer, exactement ? Pour m'achever comme tous les monstres que tu as croisés –non, que tu as _chassés_ jusqu'ici ? »

Les pleurnicheries se turent d'un coup, puis l'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Petit à petit, son apparence se mit à changer, ses cheveux et sa peau s'éclaircirent, son pull devint vert et jaune, et il sembla même au monstre qu'il grandit de quelques centimètres. Il ne s'agissait plus de Frisk.

C'était Chara, désormais. Et il lui souriait de son air supérieur qu'il détestait tant, sans se relever, le défiant du regard.

« Hm, eh bien, je te fais mariner. En vérité, j'hésite. Je réfléchis à ce que je ferais de toi après; est-ce que je te détruirai, comme Undyne ? Est-ce que je te déchirerai, comme Mettaton ? Ou bien… Est-ce que j'écraserai ton si joli petit crâne, comme Papyrus ? » Susurra-t-il d'un ton perfide, ses paroles déversant tout le venin que contenait son âme.

Sans avait bien essayé de se contrôler Undyne et Mettaton avaient bien combattu. Ils savaient se battre, et savaient également qu'ils mourraient, qu'ils n'étaient là que pour gagner du temps, et il leur avait fallu tout leur courage pour affronter leur destin. Mais son frère, lui…

« Pap's voulait t'épargner. Depuis le début, il se tuait à voir du bon en toi. Depuis le début, il voulait t'épargner ! Il ne voulait PAS se battre ! Et toi… Toi, tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué, alors qu'il te tendait les bras ! Qui, QUI est le seul monstre ici, hein ?! Répond ! REPOND, SALE TUEUR DE FRERE ! » Finit-il par hurler, complètement hors-de-lui.

Sa colère était incontrôlable, et même l'enfant en face de lui s'en trouvait décontenancé. Enfin, le squelette releva la tête, son œil gauche parcouru de flammes bleues, plus intenses que jamais, alors que son sourire se tordait en quelque chose de plus malsain.

« Tu sais quoi, Chara ? »

Le nom était craché avec un dédain et une haine immenses, incommensurables.

« Je vais te faire subir la même chose que moi. Je vais t'arracher tout ce que tu possèdes encore. » Lâcha-t-il alors que l'éclat de son œil n'était que pur sadisme.

Il avançait, parlant d'une voix grave et assombrie par la folie qui le possédait, montant doucement mais sûrement en lui. D'un geste, il invoqua un os bleu qu'il alla lui planter dans le crâne, ricanant de voir ses yeux incandescents si fiers d'habitude s'écarquiller de peur.

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, hein ? Tu bouges, tu meurs. Mais t'en vas pas tout de suite; ça ne fait que commencer. Crois-moi, tu vas enfin savoir ce que signifie souffrir… »

L'enfant s'immobilisa immédiatement et déglutit en voyant le squelette s'approcher, la lueur de folie toujours plus présente dans son regard.

« Je vais tout t'arracher, gamin. Tout ce que tu possèdes. »

Claquant des doigts, le monstre fit surgir deux os aussi aiguisés et effilés que des poignards et les dirigea droit sur le génocidaire, déchirant son haut, son short et son caleçon, sans oublier les estafilades nombreuses que les pointes lui causaient à chaque passage.

« Tes vêtements, pour commencer. »

Le hall resta silencieux quelques minutes après cette annonce, avant qu'un hurlement déchirant ne retentisse soudain contre ses murs. Sans venait de former un membre par sa magie et l'avait pénétré sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque préparation, avec une violence et une rage monstrueuses.

« Ta virginité, maintenant. »

Grognant, il effectuait de grandes allées et venues en lui, sans s'attendrir; plus ça lui faisait mal, et mieux c'était. Plus il souffrait, plus c'était jouissif.

Là, Chara voyait enfin le monstre qu'il était vraiment, sauvage, bestial et sans pitié, quand il croyait bêtement n'avoir affaire qu'à un simple squelette apathique et amateur de blagues, apparemment sympathique avec tout le monde et surtout n'importe qui.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le souiller, sans s'embêter à sortir pour le faire, et l'enfant ne parvint plus à retenir ses pleurs, la honte le submergeant dans toute son ampleur. Sans se pencha, invoquant une longue langue bleue, et recueillit la trace de sa honte avec un sourire tordu.

« Tes larmes. »

Il se retira et Chara soupira, croyant enfin voir sa fin venir. Sans le tuerait, et il recommencerait comme si ne rien était, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réussir à terminer son plan.

Cependant, le squelette n'était pas du même avis. Il attrapa l'un de ses os aiguisés puis trancha douloureusement la jambe gauche de celui qui fût autrefois son protégé.

Un hurlement.

« Tes membres. »

Puis la droite.

Un cri.

« Un. »

Le bras gauche.

Un gémissement.

« Par. »

Puis le droit.

Un murmure d'agonie.

« Un. »

Le monstre observa quelques instants l'être auparavant goguenard à ses pieds, désormais déchiré et plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, avant de reprendre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce qu'on a ? » Lâcha Sans avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi tonitruant que dérangé, son œil brillant de bleu, enflammé par son sadisme vengeur.

Chara ne bougeait plus, désormais, et l'os bleu se désintégra dans l'air tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits. Le petit squelette se rapprocha et pris le petit corps dans ses bras, avant de coller tout doucement ses dents sur les lèvres de l'enfant dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un baiser tendre, de son point de vue.

« Frisk… Pardon. Pardon pour tout ça. Si t'es là-dedans, gamin… Reset. S'il te plait, reset tout ça, toute cette merde. J'en peux plus, Frisl, j'en peux plus de devoir protéger Chara et de devoir te tuer toi à travers lui. J'en peux plus de me dire que la porte ne répondra plus jamais à mes blagues. J'en peux plus de voir Pap's se faire trahir et se faire détruire. J'en peux plus de tout ça, je veux te protéger toi, gamin. Alors reviens, je t'accueillerai à cubitus ouverts… » Murmura-t-il, des larmes coulant de ses orbites sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, alors que le corps s'évaporait doucement.

Le squelette se redressa, essuya ses larmes et gémit devant l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire subir au gamin qu'il appréciait énormément, à l'enfant qui les avait une fois sortis du souterrain. Il l'avait violé et démembré.

Un enfant.

Frisk.

Son gémissement se perdit dans le noir, et une lumière aveuglante l'agressa soudain.

* * *

Il était de nouveau à son poste de sentinelle, et suivait l'enfant. Il fit craquer la branche, pour le faire se retourner, comme il en avait si souvent pris l'habitude. Puis il était passé entre les deux arbres. Enfin, il lui demanda de se retourner et de lui serrer la main, pour le saluer. Au fond, il le savait. Il était certain que l'humain devant lui fuirait, trop choqué par ce qu'il avait vu de lui, ce qu'il avait subi.

Et Sans ne fut jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il vit Frisk lui sauter au cou en pleurant et en le suppliant de l'aider à vaincre Chara une fois pour toute, entre deux litanies d'excuses et de pardons envers sa conduite dans le hall, d'assurance qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que, bon sang, il comprenait sa fureur.

Sans n'avait jamais fait qu'une exception à sa règle; pourtant, devant le visage en pleurs mais déterminé de son protégé, il accepta de promettre quelque chose une seconde fois.

Ils vaincraient Chara.

* * *

Voilà voilà, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, s'il vous plait, ça m'aide beaucoup à savoir si ce que je fais plait ou non et si je maîtrise ce que je veux faire.


End file.
